<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy 18th Bro by pcwtosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857218">Happy 18th Bro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh'>pcwtosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Night With the Stars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Tickling, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Child star Ty Simpkins is celebrating his 18th birthday and close friend and former co-star Nick Robinson is in town to join the party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Robinson/Ty Simpkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Night With the Stars [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy 18th Bro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Happy 18th Bro</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Screeching with a puff of smoke, the plane’s tyres hit the runway and the pilot reversed the thrust slowing the plane down before leaving the runway and approaching the terminal at Newark Airport. Nick peered out of the window, the clear day was complimented with strong afternoon sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>He left arrivals and found himself a taxi, setting off through the New York city traffic. <em>["Guess who! Be with you soon, just in a cab from the airport."]</em> The Love, Simon star wrote and within seconds his phone buzzed, <em>["Nick, YES! Can't wait!"]</em> Ty replied, Nick's face broke into a wide grin, it had been years since he and Ty had worked together on the Jurassic World set but they had a great time together, the youngster was such a film geek and a great little actor.</p><p> </p><p>The cab pulled up and Nick was greeted by Ty’s beaming smile from the doorway, 5 years later and the cute 13-year-old had grown into his features. His boyish curly locks had become a smart clean cut trim, quiffed at the front, his blues eyes remained sweet and innocent. They came together for a hug, “Happy 18th Ty!” Nick beamed, “That’s tomorrow!” Ty giggled, “Yeah but that party starts now.” Nick winked and Ty led them inside.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staying in here.” Ty explained leading Nick into the guestroom. “Sweet, so what’s the plan?” Nick smiled. “Well the family are coming over for lunch tomorrow, which you’re invited to, and then we’re having a house party tomorrow.” Ty beamed excitedly. “You hungry now?” he continued, Nick looked at his watch, 6pm, “yeah let’s grab something to eat. You decide birthday boy.” he smiled and Ty led them out to his car. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we heading?” Nick asked, climbing into Ty’s car, “I’m thinking Mongolian grill.” Ty replied, putting the car into reverse and pulling out. “Sounds great, and let’s get some beer on the way back.” Nick grinned. “Deal!” Ty beamed flicking on the radio for some classic rock music. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the restaurant posing for a few selfies with fans before getting themselves some food. "I've seen they casted you in one of those Avengers movies, are they gonna make you a superhero one day?" Nick grinned, Ty smiled back, "I doubt it, but it sounds like a cool idea though. And I notice you've gone back to the stage, how come you decided to do that?" "Well after Love, Simon I thought I could use the change of pace, it's been great getting back to real acting." Nick explained. "Ahhh, I never saw Love, Simon but I heard you did a good job." Ty replied, Nick eyed him disappointedly, "you didn't see it, ahh man, yeah it was great, my brother said I did him proud." </p><p> </p><p>Nick paid the bill and they finished up, "I can't believe you paid it all, not cool bro." Ty blushed. "Oh stop complaining, it's not every day you turn 18. Now let's get some liquor." Nick flashed a mischievous smile. The boys posed for a couple more fan selfies before Ty drove them over to the liquor store.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay here, I'll grab some rum and coke." Nick said hopping out of the car and returning a few minutes later clutching a pair of bags and still smiling. "What did you get?" Ty grinned, "a fifth of spiced rum, two big bottles of coke, and some European beers." Nick explained. "European, interesting." Ty chuckled, pulling away to start the short journey home.</p><p> </p><p>Their return was greeted by Ty's mum. "Nick, my goodness how you've grown!!!" She beamed suffocating him with a hug before he could put the bags down. "it's so good to see you, Ty hasn't shut up about you staying over all week." She beamed at them releasing him. "Hey Mrs Simpkins, yeah it's great to see you again." Nick replied, her eyes travelled down to Nick's hands, "and what have you boys got there." "Just a few beers if that's ok?" Nick asked nervously. "Absolutely dear, but once you start drinking NO driving!" Her eyes narrowed with a glint of amusement. "We wouldn't dream of it mum, we're gonna watch movies." Ty chimed in, "good good, well I will leave you to it."  She smiled and headed to the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Ty led Nick to the kitchen to put the beers in the fridge and grab some snacks before they went back to Ty's room. "What do you wanna watch?" Ty asked, "Iron Man 3." Nick grinned, "I knew you would pick that one." Ty giggled, while Nick popped open a couple of beers handing one to Ty as he sat down next to him. "First time I saw you in a film." Nick beamed slathering a nacho chip in salsa and guacamole before shoving it into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"What was it like working with Robert Downey Junior?" Nick asked, "pretty cool, he was really nice." Ty replied, "ha, I heard he was a diva." Nick chuckled. "Well I was like 11, he had to be nice to me." "Yeah I guess, how do you like the beer?" Nick grinned, "it's very strong." Ty chuckled, "Belgian, Delerium."  "Fuck, that is a strong one. Is it good?" Ty nodded passing the bottle to Nick, the 24-year-old took a sip and handed it back to Ty, "ooooft, that's got a kick." Nick coughed. "How's your beer?" Ty grinned. “Yeah it's pretty good.” Nick smiled showing Ty the label Paulaner Dunkel, “quite rich, it’s from Germany.” Ty took the bottle and had a sip, “yeah that’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys continued to watch the film, Nick got himself a little more comfortable kicking off his trainers, Ty’s gaze lingered on the older boy, he adored Nick. Ty’s eyes travelled across Nick, his black socks, his loose blue jeans, the tight tee he wore which definitely had a hint of nipple as Nick leaned back. Ty looked back at the TV screen frustrated with himself, <em>[Nick isn’t gay his brother is Ty, stop being silly!]</em> </p><p> </p><p>Nick looked back at Ty, “you ok man, you seem a little tense? Hang on, I’ll go us more beer.” Nick smiled. “Yeah sure, I’m ok, you know where to get them.” Ty smiled weakly. Nick returned moments later kicking the door shut behind him. “So what’s on your mind?” Nick asked, handing Ty another beer. “I was just thinking about the plan for tomorrow, like where we are going to go and the rest.” Ty lied. “Ha, I haven’t seen you for years man, but I know when you’re fibbing. Are you worried about turning 18?” Nick enquired. “I guess.” Ty conceded, “I haven’t had much work recently and the parents want me to decide what I want to do. Am I going to put myself out there and be like you, or am I going to go study and get a real job.” Nick raised his eyebrows, “your parents really said that?! Well you’re an awesome actor in my book man, and if you want to be, ‘like me’ then there’s nothing stopping you.” he replied. Ty smiled back at Nick weakly then took another swig of his beer. Nick watched Ty’s pained expression, clearly he was hurting inside, Nick just wanted to give him a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>The film ended and Nick sprang to life, “what do you want to watch now birthday boy?” he beamed, Ty screwed his face up trying to think of a film they could watch, “I dunno.” he shrugged, “you choose.” Nick rolled his eyes, “Fine! Jurassic World, I want to see what your excited face looks like again.” he growled. “Sorry.” Ty’s head sank, Nick jumped up and put in the dvd then disappeared to the kitchen returning with two more beers. “Now drink that one up and have this.” Nick smiled. “Thanks.” Ty smiled, forcibly taking the bottle of beer from him.</p><p> </p><p>“You used to be so cute and cheerful Ty, when did you become a grumpy teen?” Nick scowled from across the room sat on the teenager’s bed. Ty looked at the older boy, “fuck you, I’m just feeling down and…” “I know you’re feeling down, and we are trying to get messed up on your birthday.” Nick cut in, Ty stared back at Nick in silence thinking to himself, “You’re right.” And he threw the beer back glugging half the bottle before giggling to himself. Nick smirked, <em>[that’s more like it]</em> he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Ty felt at ease as the alcohol began to intoxicate his system, “I had the best time ever doing this film man.” he blurted out. Nick looked across at him beaming, “Yeah definitely, best film ever for sure.” he replied. “You liar, you had more fun doing Love, Simon. I saw your Instagram.” Ty smirked. “Never. Love, Simon was cool but nothing has been more fun than driving in a jeep with you and all the crazy stuff we did on Jurassic World.” Nick chuckled. “I bet you wound up your brother about kissing all those guys.” Ty replied, “all those guys? You said you never saw it.” Nick laughed awkwardly. “I tell you a lot of things.” Ty winked mischievously taking another long draught of his beer, Nick shrugged and had some of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooooh, I wonder if I can beat you at an arm wrestle now.” Ty said jumping up excitedly, “Pah! No chance.” Nick beamed sitting upright, “You have to let me win though it’s my birthday!” Ty grinned. “Not for another hour it isn’t, you’re fair game.” Nick replied, “how should we do it?” he continued. “Just over the corner of the bed I guess.” Ty answered, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Nick climbed off the bed and Ty moved opposite him, both boys placed down their beers and put their right arms on the bed clasping their palms together.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?!” Ty grinned, Nick nodded, “Ok, 3...2...1...go!” both boys pulled hard against the other on the soft mattress. Ty pulled with all his strength, the strain on his face was evident as his cheeks went a little pink. Nick concentrated hard, pulling against his younger co-star, <em>[he’s definitely stronger than I remember.]</em> Nick thought to himself as his arm slowly began to push Ty’s downwards. Ty tried helplessly to stop Nick’s progress, the older boy grinned as slowly but surely the back of Ty’s hand got closer to the mattress before finally Nick pressed Ty down.</p><p> </p><p>“I win, sorry man, you’re definitely stronger than you used to be.” Nick smiled apologetically standing up, Ty frowned as he stood up. “Yeah, so much for cheering me up on my birthday!” He huffed standing up and staring at his feet as he walked towards Nick. The 24-year-old raised his arm up over Ty’s shoulder to cuddle him. Ty accepted and placed his head against Nick’s chest leaning into him. “Best two out of three?” Nick suggested, “Nah it’s fine.” Ty mumbled, turning his face into Nick’s chest. “Are you crying?” Nick asked, “No, I’m…”</p><p> </p><p>Whoosh! Ty grabbed Nick’s hamstrings and pushed him backwards whilst lifting. Taking him by surprise, the older boy could do nothing to stop Ty propelling him on to the bed and the teenager jumped on top of him. Nick tried to fight his way free but Ty straddled the older boy and caught hold of his wrists as Nick squirmed underneath him attempting the kick himself free. Ty squeezed his thighs together preventing the older boy from bucking him off. The both howled with laughter as Nick did his best to throw Ty off him, his face was red.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, you win.” Nick huffed giving up, “let me up.” Ty smiled and released Nick’s wrists. Nick sat upright and then just as suddenly as Ty had before twisted himself sideways throwing the younger boy to the bed. Ty’s legs were still wrapped around Nick’s waist and using it to his advantage the 24-year-old rolled above the youngster using his weight to pin him to the bed. Ty tried to struggle free unlocking his legs from Nick’s waist but it was too late, Nick went straight for Ty’s ribs and tickled. The 17-year-old thrashed and squirmed as Nick’s fingertips gently scratched at his abs muscles. Ty tried to shield his belly with his hand but Nick was remorseless, his right hand shot straight into Ty’s exposed armpit and tickled him hard. It was Ty’s turn to have a red flushed face as Nick relentlessly tickled him. The youngster tried to use his foot to push Nick away but the 24-year-old caught his foot under his arm, “nooooooo.” Ty squealed as Nick pulled off his sock and began to tickle the sole of Ty’s left foot. “I give up, I give up, I give up, you win!!!” Ty begged and Nick released his foot.</p><p> </p><p>The boys were on the bed sucking in air as hard as they could looking at each other as they puffed. “Sorry birthday boy, but I had to show you who the top dog is.” Nick winked, “I hate you.” Ty grumbled looking up at Nick, the 24-year-old smiled back at him. “Well that’s not true. Firstly you invited me here to come see you for your birthday and secondly...your jeans aren’t hiding your hatred very well.” Nick grinned. “Oh noooo, shit!!!” Ty screamed “SHHHHHHHH, calm down, calm down. Buddy, I don’t care.” Nick cut in shaking Ty, the teenager fought back the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Nick surveyed Ty’s expression and bit his lip, the older boy lowered himself down and pulled Ty in for a hug. They lay in silence, hearts hammering, half from their workout half from the tension, the only noises were the sounds of the paused dvd player whirring and Ty’s intermittent sniffing.</p><p> </p><p>Their breathing calmed, their hot sweaty bodies clasped together in Nick’s firm grip. Ty closed his eyes enjoying the warmth between them, he could feel the air from Nick’s nose tickling his neck hairs. Nick turned his head slightly towards the teenager, his lips touching Ty’s smooth neck and gently kissed him. Ty’s eyes flew open while his cock pulsed, <em>[did he just?]</em> Nick’s lips allowed his tongue to slip through licking Ty’s neck before he closed them and kissed him again. “What are you doing?” Ty whispered, “Giving you a real birthday present.” Nick pulled away grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Nick’s hands wandered down Ty’s sides, the teenager’s blue eyes watched astounded as Nick’s fingers came to the button of his khaki shorts. The 24-year-old unbuttoned Ty’s shorts and rummaged around slipping his hand inside. As he took hold of Ty’s cock Nick watched the expression on his face, the teenager’s mouth flew open and he gasped as Nick’s hand squeezed his hardness through his boxer shorts. “Nice?” Nick smiled, Ty nodded his face breaking into a timid smile and Nick’s fingers began to rummage some more.</p><p> </p><p>Locating the fly of the teenager’s boxers he slipped his hand inside and firmly took hold of Ty’s hard shaft. Ty cooed gently as Nick’s fist slowly began to pump his cut cock. Nick pulled Ty’s excited cock, his pink head topped a slim 7 inches of veiny, pulsing cock. Nick smiled up at Ty as he stroked his cock with a little more force. Ty closed his eyes feeling like he was dreaming as Nick’s hands squeezed his hard cock and pumped him gently.</p><p> </p><p>Nick’s left hand then made its way down to his own shorts and unbuttoned his fly. His own semi pushed its way free, Nick’s hand slid inside his own boxers and took hold of his hardening 6.5 inch cut cock. The 24-year-old took jerked himself slowly as his eyes wandered up to Ty’s face, noticing Ty’s closed eyes he smiled to himself. </p><p> </p><p>The teenager gasped in shock, his blue eyes opening and he looked down, his sensitive head felt warm and tingly. Nick’s tongue swirled around his bellend and slid down his hard shaft. Ty’s curly pubes were musky with his sweaty teen smell, the aroma tickling Nick’s nostrils. The 24-year-old sucked at the twink’s pole, pressing his cut head against the inner walls of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>As Nick’s throat descended down Ty’s cock the teenager’s hips pushed up pressing his balls into the 24-year-old’s chin. Ty’s head felt incredible inside Nick’s wet mouth, the warmth of the older boy made him pulse repeatedly everytime Nick sank down into his crotch. The Love, Simon star made sure his tongue licked Ty’s pole clean, slurping away at the teenager who moaned gladly.</p><p> </p><p>Ty’s senses were beginning to come back to him, the shock and drunkenness of what was occurring ceased to cloud his mind. Whilst Nick continued to bob on his cock the teenager moved his right leg underneath Nick and shifted his body round making sure not to mess up the older boy’s rhythm. Nick allowed his mouth to open a little wider to accommodate Ty’s twisting cock. The twink, now facing the opposite way placed his hand on Nick’s cock and moved the older boy’s hand aside. His eyes lit up as he approached Nick’s hard thick cock, the excitement built inside him. Heart hammering and blind with anticipation Ty opened his mouth and swallowed Nick’s hard meat. Nick tasted amazing, even better than Ty had ever imagined, his cut cock was nice and thick, the 24-year-old kept himself clean but the warm New York weather made his undercarriage hot and sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>The teenager’s tongue licked the musky flavour from Nick’s head, the older boy looked down and smiled as his cock suddenly felt wet and amazing. Ty’s throat pushed further and further down Nick’s shaft until the older boy’s head touched Ty’s tonsils. The twink did everything in his power not to gag and he rose back up Nick’s pole. Nick watched Ty’s head bob into his crotch and felt the pleasure of the teenager’s mouth around his pulsing cock. Ty was quickly becoming accustomed to the feeling of Nick’s cock in his mouth, holding the older boy at the base he began flicking his tongue across Nick’s swollen purple head.</p><p> </p><p>Nick returned to Ty's crotch running his tongue along Ty's shaft and down to his balls. The teenager's balls were covered in dark curly hairs, Nick's tongue played with Ty’s bulging sack whilst at the other end Ty bobbed on Nick's pole. The older boy was becoming increasingly horny as the teenager's wet mouth slickened his pole.</p><p> </p><p>Releasing Ty's balls, Nick stretched himself up a little further to view Ty's arse. The skinny teenager's arse was tight and covered with light brown hairs which continued down to his skinny pale legs. Nick smiled to himself and spread Ty's cheeks, the teenager's tight pink hole innocently presented itself. The 24-year-old lowered his face and ran his tongue slowly along Ty’s entrance. The teenager pulled off Nick’s cock and looked down in pleasant surprise, “that feels really good.” he breathed as Nick swirled his tongue around Ty’s hole, teasing the teenager’s beautiful ring. Nick lapped at the entrance before pointing his tongue out and pushing forward forcing his tongue between Ty’s tight walls.</p><p> </p><p>Ty pulled off Nick’s cock cooing softly as Nick’s tongue pushed inside him. The 24-year-old’s hands covered Ty’s soft pale cheeks spreading them wider and his tongue worked the teenager’s tasty hole. Nick could sense Ty’s tight hole screamed of innocence as his touch made the twink’s ring tighten. Ty exhaled deeply enjoying the experience of Nick’s tongue pushing inside him forcing his hole apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Just relax.” Nick whispered, pulling away momentarily and placing a hand on Ty’s lower back to rub him reassuringly. The teenager returned to Nick’s cock confidently devouring it in one and sliding down the older boy’s cut cock. Nick smiled enjoying the twink’s wet mouth slurping at his shaft, pressing Nick’s pulsing head to the back of his throat while in front of him Ty’s skinny arse tasted like pure sex. The 24-year-old spread Ty’s cheeks again and placed a sweet kiss directly on the teenager’s ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever done anal?” Nick asked, Ty pulled off Nick’s cock shaking his head. “No, never.” “Do you want to? I’ll be gentle I promise.” Nick grinned, Ty’s face broke into a wide smile and he shifted his body around to kiss Nick again. “Yes please!” he whispered excitedly, tasting his sweet hole on Nick’s lips. Nick smiled, “you got any lube?” he asked, Ty jumped off the bed and shuffled through his draws, removing a tube of lube from under his socks. He returned handing it to Nick, “Awesome, this should make the first bit easier.” he explained. “Ok cool.” Ty smiled nervously climbing back on to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Nick surveyed Ty’s cute, slim frame as the teenager sat down in front of him, placing the lube down he rocked forward into Ty and their lips connected. Pushing his weight further forward, Nick pushed Ty backwards, the teenager rolled onto his back. Nick moved over on top of Ty and pinned the youngster to the bed kissing him passionately. Ty felt trapped with the weight of the older boy holding him down and he loved it. </p><p> </p><p>Nick pulled away and grabbed the lube, Ty’s blue eyes watched on as Nick applied lube to his fingers. “Brace yourself.” Nick grinned, rubbing the cold gel along Ty’s hole, the teenager sucked in the air through his teeth before regaining his composure and smiling up at Nick. The older boy applied more lube to his fingers running the gel along his shaft and adding a little extra to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a deep breath.” Nick advised, Ty nodded as he felt Nick’s head pressing against his hole. The older boy held his shaft straight and pushed against Ty’s entrance, the teenager’s hole began to open as Nick’s pole wormed its way inside him. Ty could feel his ring slowly opening wider until, pop, his ring closed locking Nick’s head inside him. Holding his shaft, Nick watched Ty’s face, the youngster was deep in concentration, his cheeks turning pink as he breathed through the pain of first time anal penetration.</p><p> </p><p>Nick waited patiently, allowing the teenager’s hole to open up as he very slowly edged himself deeper inside him. Ty’s breathing returned to normal, his expression remained pained but content. Ty was amazed at the intense pressure of his expanding ring, Nick’s thick meat dug more than halfway into the twinky bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing?” Nick asked thoughtfully, “It’s ok, it hurts more than I thought.” Ty smiled innocently. Nick stroked Ty’s face lovingly, giving the youngster more time to become accustomed to the brand new sensation he was experiencing. The older boy had reached about two-thirds in and he decided now it was time to give Ty the time of his life. Slowly his hips pulled his cock back by about a third and then returned back into Ty passing his starting point. The bottom winced slightly shifting uncomfortably feeling the tunnel inside him increasing in length. Nick pulled back again, not too far before pushing back a little sooner than the time before.</p><p> </p><p>Nick was in no rush, not while he had the time to enjoy the tightness of the cute twink below him. The top ran his hand through Ty’s short hair, the teenager pressed his hand against Nick’s. Nick smiled down at the bottom as the starry eyed youngster began to emit gentle noises each time Nick pushed his shaft into Ty’s hole. The older boy took the sounds from Ty to be encouragement, the twink’s tight hole squeezed hard on Nick’s shaft sending tingles through him. </p><p> </p><p>Nick could see the pain in Ty’s eyes dissipating, the youngster was becoming used to Nick’s girthy 6.5 inches delving inside him. The Love, Simon star became more deliberate with his strokes pulling right back to the ring before guiding himself down into Ty’s arse again, his curly pubes flattened against the teenager’s soft skin. </p><p> </p><p>Ty cooed gently, the older actor’s pole thrusted into him, his loosening ring hugged Nick’s boner tightly still. Nick’s head travelled from Ty’s entrance, along his tunnel and into the teenager’s sphincter. The top watched the teenager proudly as he twitched with every thrust of Nick's cock. The older boy pumped gently into Ty’s tight tunnel, the bottom’s abs flexed excitedly as Nick’s soft pubes pressed against his hole.</p><p> </p><p>Ty looked adoringly up at Nick, the 24-year-old’s thick cock forced its way down into Ty’s tender hole. Nick’s eyes met Ty’s as he slowly pumped the sweet twink’s hole, they stared at each other. As he pressed down into Ty again, Nick closed the gap between their faces and planted a kiss on the bottom’s lips. Ty reacted instantly, sucking on Nick’s bottom lip, the passion escalated as they sucked at each other harder and harder. Meanwhile, Nick’s hips pulled his thick meat back and forth within the tightest ring he had ever had. </p><p> </p><p>Gentle groans tickled Nick's eardrums as he plunged into the bottom. His thrusts increased in both speed and depth, the synergy between the two boys was telepathic. Ty's legs wrapped themselves tightly around the older boy's waist as the top pleasured him like nothing ever had before. Nick kissed Ty deeply, pushing the teenager's head into the pillow. Ty felt powerless to stop the top crashing into him harder and harder, his wrist pistoned along his shaft jerking himself furiously as his stretched hole swallowed Nick's cock. </p><p> </p><p>Nick was struggling to contain himself inside the youngster's hole, Ty’s tight walls applied the perfect pressure on his sensitive cock skin. The older boy’s head pulled back the length of Ty’s hole, spearing the 6.5 inches back into the teenager. The slim teenager wanked himself double-speed to Nick’s deliberate beat, he could sense that the 24-year-old was trying to pound him harder. The sound of Nick’s crotch crashing into Ty’s bum became louder with the strength of each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Ty’s legs gripped Nick tightly, the united boys fucked passionately, their tongues swirled intensely around each other’s mouth as they approached their crescendo. “You’re so tight, I think I’m gonna cum!” Nick breathed. His body forced his cock down into the twink’s slim body, the smooth skin stroked the tight inner walls of Ty’s tunnel. Grazing the twink’s sphincter, Nick felt a familiar jolt, his whole body began to spasm as he felt his hairy balls vibrating in their sacks down below him. The top continued to jab Ty methodically, while the youngster beamed up at him jerking faster. “I’m cumming.” Nick gasped between breaths as his rigid pole began to fire his load.</p><p> </p><p>Ty’s eyes opened wide in shock as for the first time he felt the experience of warm cum coating his insides. Nick’s face was red and he blinked rapidly trying to comprehend the exhilarating feeling for his orgasm inside the cute twink actor. The top’s exhales were hard and powerful as he gasped unreservedly puffing his smooth cheeks. Ty’s hole tingled in delight enjoying the 24-year-old’s pearly cream firing inside him as Nick thudded his length into him a few more times. As Nick’s orgasm came to an end he tried to hold himself steady above Ty, breathing hard and refocusing on the teenager’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ty could feel himself nearing his own explosion, “keep it in.” he begged Nick, as the older boy came to a stop above him. The top was still hard inside Ty’s hole, he slid his pole back and forth gently poking at his own seed inside the cum-filled twink. Ty jerked harder and faster, Nick watched the teenager’s abs flexing as his cute bicep pulled his fist along his shaft increasingly rapidly. </p><p> </p><p>Nick pulled himself a third of the way out before allowing his weight to force his boner down into Ty again. As Nick’s head touched Ty’s sphincter one more time, the 24-year-old descended to kiss him again, squeezing their lips together and the passion forced their bodies together. Nick's head rested in the creamy load deep within Ty’s hole, the twink stroked himself hard in the narrow gap between their two bellies. Without a word, whimpering through his nose Ty could feel himself about to release. Nick could sense the orgasm also, the twink’s ring twitched around his softening pole while Ty’s thighs squeezed tight on the older boy’s hips. </p><p> </p><p>Warm jizz splattered between the pair of them, the teenager’s cum hit Nick’s chest first as his cock exploded. Nick broke their kiss to watch the rest of the show as Ty’s cheeks blushed, the confused look on his face was endearing as his thighs continued to pull Nick into his willing hole. The result, his intense orgasm continued firing the remaining shots of his teen cum up on to his shoulder and pillow behind him, two more hard shots left him accompanied by involuntary whimpers as his jizz landed across his tight abs before finally the last couple of squirts dribbled down his shaft pooling at the base of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>A gratified silence lingered between them momentarily as Ty regained his breath, while Nick looked upon his handy work with pride. The messy teenager looked back up at him adoringly and Nick smiled back at him. “That was the best birthday present ever!” Ty exclaimed, Nick’s soft cock had slowly begun to fall out of the youngster’s hole. Ty winced slightly as his ring closed up, “Yeah, you took that really well, first-timer.” Nick grinned, Ty blushed and the 24-year-old rolled to his side kissing Ty on the cheek as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“We better get you cleaned up.” Nick looked at the mess pooled along the teenager’s body and levered himself up to reach for the tissues. “Hold on.” Ty replied, reaching for his phone, he took a snap of his smooth body covered in his own seed and his soft 7-inches lying against his milky skin. “Memories.” He replied to Nick’s thoughtful look as the older boy began to wipe up Ty’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done that before haven’t you?” Ty asked Nick, “A few times yeah, my brother told me how much fun it is and I kinda like it too. Anal feels great, whether its a guy or a girl.” he beamed. “Well I appreciate it man.” Ty’s hand stroked Nick’s leg as the older body finished cleaning him up. “Don’t mention it.” Nick winked, “So how about I get the last couple of beers and we watched the rest of the movie in bed?” he continued. Ty nodded enthusiastically. The older boy hopped off the bed throwing on his clothes to get the last couple of beers from the fridge before returning. </p><p> </p><p>Placing the beers on the side Nick stripped naked again and climbed into bed alongside Ty who nuzzled against the older boy’s chest watching the screen in front of them. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. </p><p>AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>